


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(26)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [26]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(26)（文：十甫）

『……负责接待世界卫生局最高专员Jamaes Anderson的是我国卫生部部长山泉健一先生。他将代表我国与世界卫生局商谈在我国兴建国际疾病防治中心事宜。会议将于今天中午一时召开……』

电视播报员高昂的声音让处于半睡欲醒间的樱木顿时清醒起来……

他推了推背着他睡的流川，“狐狸～快醒来！我知道……”

咦～没反应。

再推。

还是没反应。

于是，樱木伸手轻轻抚弄着流川的耳朵，趋嘴亲向流川的颈──这两个地方是流川的敏感地带，他早就发现了……

只见流川倏地全身一震，马上惊醒了。

他皱着眉，反手推开在他颈上肆虐的樱木的头，“骂”道，「死白痴！鬍子刺我，别靠过来！」

被推开的樱木，托掌在自己的下巴摸了摸，然后伸手在流川的下巴摸了一把，微微扎手的感觉让他笑了起来，“你还不是一样长鬍子了？”

流川转过头来，白了他一眼，“白痴！”然后爬起来，迳自走进洗澡间。

紧跟在他身后进入洗澡间的樱木见他拿了一把电动剃鬍器在剃鬍子。

“狐狸～你还没刷牙洗脸就先剃鬍子……你原来那么爱…漂亮的……啧啧……”

听身后的樱木在取笑，流川再白了他一眼，闷声不理，然而手上的动作却加快了。

“将鬍子剃干淨也对，像你这样的小白脸，长出来的鬍子也未必好看，哇哈哈～”

碰！

流川一拳将樱木打倒在地。

他向来爱整洁干淨，虽然自知有时洁癖过份，但他最不能忍受别人就这点取笑他，更恨别人用“小白脸”来形容他！

尤其那个取笑他的人是樱木……

然而，原本气愤的他，下一刻就愣了。

他望了望自己紧握的拳头，再望着坐在地上昂望他的樱木，只见有一条血丝从樱木的口角缓缓流下……

他连忙蹲下身体，一手握着樱木的肩膀，一手擦拭着樱木嘴角的血丝。

“白痴～你怎么啦……”流川有点焦急地问道。他刚向樱木挥去的那一拳还用不上五成力量，怎么这堪称怪力的白痴就这样被打倒在地？除非……

樱木伸手握紧流川那抚在脸上的手，笑着说，“我真是不耐打了……”

流川倏地抱紧樱木。

回抱着那紧拥着自己的流川，樱木的手轻抚着他后脑服贴的头发。

流川闭着眼感受着樱木刚长出的短髭摩擦在颈部的麻痒感觉。

此时无声胜有声。

哔哔…哔哔…

洗澡间的数码时钟不识趣地响了八下。

流川回过神来，说，“白痴，我们的时间不够了……要尽快回到霍士找安西教授商量对策。对了……你刚说你知道了什么？”

“咦～你那时候已醒了吗？”

“嗯～”流川不好意思地应了一声，他其实比樱木更早醒来，但因不舍背上传来樱木的体温，便闭目假寝。

“那你听到新闻播报了吗？”

「嗯！山泉健一那段吗？」

“是！我知道那个10是谁了……”

流川一震，既知道谜底了，那么目标就不远了……“是谁？”

只见樱木狡猾地笑了笑，“你猜。”

流川白他一眼，什么时候了，还玩？但毕竟好胜心强，不愿输给樱木，便闭目回想刚才的新闻播报……“是…Jamaes Anderson…”

一张开眼就看见樱木称许的眼光。

“厉害……”

“简单。10其实是1和0合成的，若转化成罗马字母，就是A和J。西方人的姓是跟在名字后头，然而我们日本人的姓是在名字之前，所以Anderson Jamaes也就是Jamaes Anderson了。况且，他也是这几天才到达日本，再加上他的身份，那个堪称负责控制地球的人口增长的SAVE.2U组织的主席除他还有谁？”

“好！狐狸还真比得上天才，虽然跟我还是差了那么一点……呣…不过，看来你不会再扯本天才的后腿了……哇哈哈……”

流川拉着樱木的手，凝视着他张狂的笑脸，「我会在你身边！别想故意激怒我！」

笑声戛然而止。

樱木回望流川的眼睛，那闪闪发亮的黑眸，闪烁着他熟悉的坚决。

伸手抚上他的脸，樱木笑着说，“刚才白讚你了，原来还是蠢狐狸，而且不是一般的蠢。”

「SAVE.2U组织不是你一个人可以对付得了的，而且也不是你一个人的事，我们必须合作，明白吗，白痴！」

樱木微微一笑不答。

他知道流川担心他，以他目前的状况，他也不晓得自己是否可以捱到SAVE.2U组织被瓦解的一天。他的力量一天比一天消失得快，解读脑电波的能力也一天比一天低……想来，未来世界应该是起了严重的变化，才间接影响到他。

“你听明白了没有？白痴！”

“其实，隡尔克星人对我说过，只要我能查到瘟神组织的基地，然后利用DIC5-E6-BEL5H毁坏基地内部的电脑资料库……瘟神就会从此消失了……未来也就改变了。”

“DIC5-E6-BEL5H……那一片薄膜似的东西真的那么神奇？可以改变世界？”

“那是隡尔克星人的智慧结晶，我也不晓得它的力量多大，至少目前还不知道……”

“白痴！事不宜迟，我们必须先发制人。既然知道瘟神就是SAVE.2U组织，也知道它的主席是谁，就不难从他的口中知道那基地的所在地？况且，你会读脑不是？”

樱木苦笑，“也未必每个人的脑电波我解读得了……那个阿部山雄就是最好的例子。嗯～狐狸，我一直忘了问你，你认识水户洋平吗？他也是神龙社的人。”

“认识，”流川扬了扬眉，“你也认识他？在……扣留所认识的吗？”

“是，而且与他交上朋友了。”

“他有对你说什么吗？听说他被扣留前查到一些东西……”

“有……但也不算正式的说，我只知道他是自愿留在扣留所里，他说若不留在扣留所，兄弟都得死！”

“咦～他遭警察威胁了吗？”

樱木搔搔头，“应该不是……不过，他对一组号码很敏感，反应很大……感觉到他又爱又恨……”

“什么号码？”

“23914191514。”

“你确定没记错？”

“哼！我是谁？本天才哪有记错的，我倒背都可以……”正在说话的樱木见流川的嘴角微微向上一扬，“你知道了什么？”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
早上九时十八分。

当霍士研究室的大门迎进了两个高大的身影时，晴子没来由心跳加速。

她在S2大门的电脑切换上自己的画面，正想跟他们打招呼时，却被他们凝重的脸色吓着了，笑容顿时僵在脸上，一个音调也发不出来。

「他们……气势好吓人……到底发生了什么事？我有三天没见到他们了……难道，他们……还为那天的事生气我？我该怎么办？……要如何向流川桑解释呢？」

在内部资讯管理室目送着两个高大的身影併肩走进S2大门，晴子不禁胡思乱想。

突然一阵叹气声将她拉回现实中，随即见到那个人的身影，让她不禁全身僵硬。

“我美丽的小姐，你到底在想谁呀？”

“你…怎么进来了？你……没看到…闲人免进的牌子吗？”过了一阵子，晴子才找回自己的声音，她故作镇定地问道。

“啧啧啧……瞧你怕得那副模样，这么一个柔弱女子，霍士却用你当‘第一把关人’，真是失策……看来，安西的确老了，眼光忒地不准……你最好别乱动，不然，休怪我无情！”

晴子本想悄悄移动脚去踏那装在地上的“紧急按钮”，但却被对方看穿她的意图。看着对方亮出来的手枪，晴子不禁心都凉了一半。

突然，晴子桌上的电脑闪出一个脑袋，急促的声音响着，是尖锐的女声，“晴子晴子，快召集湘北组成员，叫他们速往密室，安西教授要召开紧急会议。”

睛子瞄了瞄电脑，不敢动。

“晴子！你听到了吗？”见没回应，那把声音又响起。

晴子慌恐地看着拿着枪的人。

“你就照安西的意思召集人手吧。给我乖乖地，别弄鬼！”

听对方给了她行动的指示，晴子才提起已僵硬的手指，操作起电脑上的各项指令。

不一会，就从电脑上看到湘北组的成员迅速地到达密室。

那入侵者，满意地笑了笑，“干得好，我美丽的小姐。你的手脚还挺俐落的，也不是一无是处……”

“你……到…底……想……怎样？”晴子结结巴巴地问道。

与此同时，电脑又响起了那把女声，“晴子！你有通知阿部先生来开会吗？安西教授说务必请他在十分钟内赶到霍士来，有重要事商议！”

晴子望着站在她面前的男人，结巴地说，“阿……部…先生，请你……在……十……十……”

“你通知他们，我会准时到达！”说完咧嘴一笑，亲切得过份的笑容，让晴子不禁打了一个冷颤……

本贴由十甫于2003年10月7日15:53:08在“N2”发表


End file.
